


God, You’re Pretty

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [10]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Fluff, I DID THAT ON PURPOSE, M/M, Not exactly modern, also 1992 was the year Falsettos won two Tony’s, just after 1992 because that’s when the movie they’re watching came out, just pure fluff, soft bois, while watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Prompt #6 (Whizzer falls asleep on Marvin’s lap while watching a movie and Marvin doesn’t know what to do but “OH MY GOD HE LOOKS SO CUTE”) as suggested by AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire





	God, You’re Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This reminds me a lot of another fic I did for Prinxiety except this one is better and not written at 2 in the morning

Whizzer was stretched out on the old sofa that Marvin had practically stolen from his old house, and Marvin scrubbed away at the dishes. A chore that was usually done by Whizzer, but Marvin was feeling chivalrous that night.

 

Whizzer craned his neck to watch the busy Marvin. “The dishes can wait till tomorrow,” he cooed “Sit down, take a load off your feet.” 

 

Marvin grinned, “Geez, you sound like Mendel.”

 

“Why do you insult me so?” He said with feigned distress. 

 

Marvin laughed and dried his hands off with a towel. “But I guess you’re right.”

 

“I always am.” Whizzer winked and resituated himself on the sofa once Marvin climbed next to him.  Marvin grabbed the blanket that had fallen off the couch with all the movement and pulled it over the two of them. Marvin knew damn well that Whizzer would end up hogging the whole blanket, but it would be comfortable until then. 

 

“Is anything on?” He said, watching Whizzer flip through channels. He shifted closer to Whizzer.

 

Whizzer smirked maliciously. “Well, there is one thing on…”

 

Marvin studied the look in Whizzer’s eyes carefully. “What is it?” He spoke hesitantly. 

 

Whizzer smile widened, which only added to Marvin’s apprehension.  “ _ League of Their Own.”  _

 

Marvin rolled his eyes. “ _ No.”  _ He said, slightly annoyed by the suggestion.

 

Whizzer pouted. “Come on, Marv, It’s a good movie.” He leaned in closer to Marvin so that their faces were nearly touching. “And, I’ll make it worth your while.” He growled.

 

Marvin scoffed. “Now that’s just not fair.”

 

Whizzer placed a hand on his lover's chin. “Nobody said it was.” He leaned back into the couch cushions, leaving Marvin still a little dazed. “So, should I play the movie?” 

 

Marvin groaned. “God, I hate baseball.” He mumbled to himself. Whizzer just chuckled under his breath and rested his head on Marvin’s shoulder, watching the opening credits start to appear. “But Jesus, you are pretty.”   
  


Whizzer nuzzled his forehead in the crook of Marvin’s neck. “Damn right, I am.” 

 

The movie played on and eventually Whizzers head fell into Marvin’s lap. His hair was a little dishevled, just from being home for a few hours, and Marvin couldn’t help but gently run his hands through it. He heard Whizzer hum quietly as played with his hair. They rarely had these moments. The moments where everything was so peaceful and  _ domestic.  _

 

He could see the rise and fall of Whizzer’s chest begin to fall into a gentle rhythm and noticed the relaxed posture if his boyfriend. He froze after it dawned on him that he must have fallen asleep, and didn’t want to do anything that might wake him. He just watched. He admired Whizzer’s long eyelashes, and the ruffled hair and the very content look on his lover’s face. 

 

His mind wandered and he started thinking about their relationship two years prior. They never had quiet moments like this before. It was so surreal and bizarre. However, he knew he could learn to get used to it.


End file.
